Destiny's Task
by starkidmoonshoes
Summary: DRAMIONE ONE SHOT RATED M FOR SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL! Hermione has a task in Hogsmeade, and Draco decides to help her. As their paths cross, will destiny's plans be altered? Based on music video, "Hotwire," by Mark Ballas.


**A/N: So this one-shot is based upon the music video, "Hotwire," by Mark Ballas. **

**~Highly suggest you watch it.**

**~Rated M: Suggestive material ;)**

**~REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Plot belongs to the creators of the Hotwire music video.**

A calm spring day settled over Hogwarts, the Whomping Willow moving in the waves of the wind. The Forbidden Forest remained silent yet full of life, along the unmoving Black lake.

Everything seemed to flow in harmony at this magical place, despite all that was developing. The war was coming, and faster than they had all hoped. Dumbledore constantly paced within the confines of his office, and Harry was just as distraught as ever. So much confused him, and it was up to him to save everyone from this confusion.

It was days like these where everyone could just forget, forget about the war, forget about the opposing sides, and just feel...free.

Hermione Granger liked to look out the window on day like these, and just feel relaxed. Of course all those short moments of relaxation were short lived whenever reality called.

"Hermione! It's time for breakfast!" Ginny Weasley yelled from the common room.

"Coming!" Hermione groaned as she abandoned the peaceful view.

"Ron, this isn't a good idea." Harry Potter muttered to his best mate, Ronald Weasley.

"Trust me, she needs this. We all do." Ron replied as he poured the dark liquid into a goblet and placed it next to a plate.

"But what if she finds out?" Harry asked.

"She won't. She just needs to calm down for a bit. It's bad enough Hermione's all stressed out with N.E.W.T.S. exams, but also helping us with the Order? It's just too much for her."

"Are you sure this isn't just an excuse to let her 'live a little' and finally go on a date with you?"

"No...just a friend helping a friend," he grumbled, "Oh, look! Here she comes! Don't say anything! Remember it's for her own good!"

"Alright." Harry groaned as the two girls approached the table.

"Good morning, it's a lovely day isn't it?!" Ginny said cheerily as she sat down next to the oblivious Boy who lived. Every time she attempted to flirt, Harry would refuse to notice.

"Yes, wonderful." Harry answered nonchalantly.

Hermione sat next to Ron and greeted both of them. Ron watched as she took a spoonful of her oatmeal as it slid down her throat. _She will have to get thirsty eventually,_ he thought.

As if she had read his mind, she took the goblet in her hand and brought it to her pink lips, barely touching the rim.

"Ron? Are you okay? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, breaking his reverie.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." he muttered looking away.

Hermione shook the thought away and took a sip of her orange juice. Ron muttered a silent,_ success!_, and continued to eat his meal.

Just as they were about to leave, a dark, menacing man approached the Gryffindor table, Professor Snape. And with a piercingly low voice, he said, "Mr. Weasley, it appears you have taken something that belongs to me, is that so?"

"What? No. You can't prove it." he said, gulping.

"Well, indeed I can. You see, I placed a charm over my Potions cabinet, and whoever decides to take something, will suffer the consequences."

"Well, whatever it is you think I took, I don't have it." Ron said crossing his arms.

"So, you did not take a Calming Drought from my cabinet?"

He merely shook his head.

"Alright. Since you have no proof of your innocence and refuse to admit to your crime, you will not be going to Hogsmeade today."

"What? That is-"

"A good punishment for a scoundrel such as yourself. You will be joining the others in detention, this instant." he muttered.

Ron was fighting a lost battle, and he knew it too. With a silent exchange between his friends, he headed out into the hall.

"As for the rest of you," Snape said, turning his focus to the three of them, "I don't believe you have done much harm in the situation. But since you have just witnessed the consequences, I trust you won't be smuggling potions from me anytime soon. Am I correct?"

The three students nodded their heads as their Potions professor walked away.

"What was he talking about? Why would he take a Calming Drought?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I...don't know. Maybe he was feeling stressed." he answered.

Hermione and Ginny did not believe this statement for a second, but decided to interrogate the two boys later.

Meanwhile, a bubbly feeling formed inside Hermione. A feeling of relaxation and overall peacefulness. It was strange to her, considering this feeling was uncommon among people nowadays. She decided to brush it off and head to Hogsmeade with her two friends.

"Pansy, I just don't see it working out anymore." Draco Malfoy stated, releasing her hands.

"What? Draco, don't do this..." she muttered to her beloved.

"I just don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry."

"No, no you can't. I know what you've been going through lately, Draco. I know what your Father wants you to do, but you don't have to let it affect what we have together." she said, trying to grasp his hand again.

Taking a step back, he muttered, " I hope we can still be friends," he said as he walked away from his now ex-girlfriend.

He could hear her muffled sobs as he shut the door to her room, and headed downstairs and out of the Slytherin common room.

He never really wanted to break up with her, but with all his Father had been planning, he just didn't have time for her anymore. Although, he never really liked her in such a way that they would be together forever. It made his Mother happy to see him date the 'perfect pureblood bride-to-be,' but since his Mother has gotten so distracted with the plans of the Dark Lord, it wasn't worth keeping Pansy around any longer.

Pansy was amazing, and overall a wonderful friend, but not the love of his life. Despite all that he had been taught, he did believe in true love and destiny, no matter how many times he would deny it. His only fear, and by that his only fear, was falling for the wrong girl.

He shook the thought away and joined his two mates, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, to a trip to Hogsmeade.

Making their way down there, all the two idiots could talk about was food. What they would serve at dinner, what type of cake they would have, anything that involved food. Draco rolled his eyes and drifted away from the two and headed down a different road. Hopefully they wouldn't notice my absence, he thought as he walked away from the crowd.

Hermione had formed a slight skip in her step as she exited the Three Broomsticks, her two friends following her with questionable looks.

"Hermione, are you okay? You only had one Butterbeer..." Ginny asked.

"Who? Me? Never better! Lovely day isn't it?" she said happily as she continued to skip.

"Ok," the redhead muttered.

As they continued to walk and talk, Harry appeared too distracted with his own thoughts to listen to Ginny's ramblings on the gossip around school.

As a sign of giving up, she moved towards Hermione, who was ahead of them, and asked her in a quiet tone, "Hermione, can you give us a few minutes alone? I would like to talk to Harry privately."

"Hmm? Oh, okay!" she said with a wink, and skipped away.

_What is wrong with her today?_, the redhead questioned herself.

Hermione continued along the stone path, until an old bony hand grabbed her arm, causing her to jerk backwards.

An old woman with a poor facial expression and worn out clothes touched the sleeve of Hermione's jumper and tugged her towards her.

"Pardon me, miss. I couldn't help but notice you've been wandering around without the accompaniment of people."

"Well, yes. My friends wanted some alone time." she replied merrily.

"Ah, well, if that is the case, might you be able to help me with something?" the old lady asked.

"But, of course!"

"Good, can you please help me hang up these signs along Hogsmeade? You see I'm opening a new shop and could use the help of a young girl such as yourself."

She handed her the stack of papers and said, "these can stick up on their own. Just spread them around and make it nice."

"No problem!" Hermione exclaimed as she carried the parchments away.

Draco managed to get away from the two boys and hurried off into a remote corner of town. No one seemed to be heading in this direction, due to the lack of open shops in this area. As he neared the corner of one building, he stopped in his tracks and looked over at the brown, bushy haired bookworm across the street.

She seemed to be hanging up a parchment of some kind, her arms extending over her head as she stuck it to the brick. She wore blue jeans, a pale pink jumper, and gray flats.

He never really had a chance to look at her the way he did now, the way her long hair cascaded down her back. The curves that she had, in all the right places. She was beautiful, and any guy could see that.

During their early years of Hogwarts, Draco tried to avoid his feelings for her. He had developed somewhat of a 'crush' on the mudblood, but never showed it. His insults and snide comments always seemed to push her away, enough for him to forget about her. Then when Pansy came along, she helped him forget about her, and maybe start something new.

But a boy never forgets his first crush.

Hermione couldn't quite reach the place she wanted to put it, and turned around to move, but noticed a figure around the corner. His platinum eyes bored into hers, but his never seemed to notice she was looking right at him.

"Malfoy?" she asked aloud.

He appeared from the corner and took cautious steps towards her. "Ahem, hello."

"Do you think you could help me with this sign? I can't reach-"

"Why would I help you?" he said with a smirk.

"Because, it's common courtesy. Besides, I caught you looking at me, and it's only fair that you help a person in need."

Draco was slightly taken back by her statement and tone, never had she acted in such a way. Usually, she would return his comment with an insult, thus continuing the verbal battle. But this, this was new.

Sighing, he said, "Alright."

He moved towards her and snatched the paper from her hands. He stuck the paper along the wall and held it in place, waiting for the glue to take its hold.

When the glue dried, he removed his hands and held them at his sides.

"Thank you, Draco." she said.

_Draco? When has she ever called me-_

"Hey! You kids aren't supposed to be in this part of town!" A shopkeeper yelled who was across the street. The man moved towards them and before Draco could respond, he felt his hand grasped by another and pulled into a sprint.

Hermione tugged the boy along as the shopkeeper tried to chase them out of the street.

Just then, she shoved him into a small corner of an alley and held him in place, as the shopkeeper ran in their misguided direction.

As the footsteps died down, Hermione removed herself from her position and laughed a sigh of relief.

_This is definitely not Granger_, he thought.

Before he could restate his thoughts, he found himself laughing along with her. Her smile and laughter was infectious, and he couldn't help but feel it tugging at his heart.

"Ha, wow, that was close!" she chuckled.

"Yeah! Wow, Granger, I didn't know you had it in you," he replied.

"You know what? I didn't know either!" she answered back with a smile.

She peered out of the alleyway and tugged Draco's hand, which was still in her grasp. They reappeared out of the darkness and headed back into the abandoned part of town.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to hang your signs in the busy part of town?" Draco asked.

"I should, but where's the fun in that? Follow me!" she said as she led him away.

As they neared another wall, Hermione proffered her sign to Draco.

"What, you expect me to help now?" Draco scoffed.

"Well, who else is going to help me reach up there?" Hermione answered with a smirk.

_Why am I even here?_, Draco questioned himself,_ I'm supposed to be having fun in Hogsmeade, not helping Granger with her special tasks._

Despite the voice in his head, he grabbed her paper and hung it on the wall once again.

"So, where is St. Potter and the Weaselbee?" Draco asked.

"Harry is with Ginny and Ronald is in detention."

"Oh really, what did he do now? Turn another rat into a deformed goblet?"

She chuckled at his question and replied, "No, apparently he stole something from Snape's Potion cabinet."

"Wow, two thirds of the Golden Trio being reckless. Next thing you know, Potter's going to get caught wanking in a classroom."

Draco expected an insult, but in return got another fit of laughter. He laughed along too, even if it was silly to laugh at one's joke.

As they walked along the broken path, each exchanging another smile, they crossed upon an open staircase that was built into the building.

"Hey, follow me!" she exclaimed, tugging at his sleeve.

They climbed the winding stairs and onto the roof of the building. It was a large open space with a view of all of Hogsmeade. It was also in perfect sight of Hogwarts, the sun shining brightly just above the massive structure. The wind was slightly stronger as they reached the edge, but the smell of Spring was still lingering.

Hermione opened her arms and welcomed the gust of wind, her hair flowing behind her. With her eyes closed, Draco gazed at her magnificent appearance. Never had he seen bookworm Granger act this way, and it was nothing more than beautiful. Her bushy hair went flying, but only framed her face more perfectly. Everything in their world was at ease, as if nothing, not even the war, really mattered.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it, Draco?" she asked, sitting down on the edge.

"Careful, Granger! You'll fall!" He exclaimed.

"Relax, it's nice here. Come join me." she requested with her hand extended.

Draco smirked and walked towards her.

He took her hand and sat next to her, unaware of how close they were. He felt her head rest upon his shoulder, and instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close.

Neither were aware of how different and unusual this was. How two enemies can all of a sudden act as though they were lovers. The way her head fit perfectly into the crevice of his neck, the way his arm curled around her form; as is they were a matching puzzle piece.

None could break this silence, it represented peace and rest.

The wind blew more into their faces, and Hermione couldn't help but mutter, "Dance with me, Draco."

"I'm sorry?"

"Dance with me. Like we did at the Yule Ball."

"But, why?"

"I don't know. It's one of those moments where...you could do anything."

She leapt out of his embrace and moved towards a small square which laid on top of the building.

Something inside Draco told him no, that it would only make him fall in love with her again. But the other half told him to go for it.

He stalked towards her and jumped onto the small box, holding his partner for support.

He took his right hand into her left, and placed his left hand around her waist, and pulled her close. They couldn't move much, and awkwardly moved in a circular motion. Hermione laughed at Draco's failed attempts to make it work, while he chuckled along.

The setting sun lit up her face, those wise eyes and full lips beckoned him to do something. His nose made contact with hers, and just as he began to lean forward, he felt a hand push him away, causing him to fall backwards on his feet.

Hermione had a playful smile along her face, along with Draco who smirked and thought, _What a tease._

The sun set much quicker than expected and before they knew it, they had missed the carriages to Hogwarts. But neither seemed to care; going back to Hogwarts was not their intentions.

The couple entered the Three Broomsticks and rented a room key, where they would be staying the night.

Hermione waltzed into the room and headed into the loo, Draco sitting down on the one bed. Never had he felt this way about one girl, even if he did have feelings for her prior to their exchange in the alley. _This clearly wasn't Granger, something was wrong, but was it really worth finding out and ruining everything?_

Breaking his thoughts, she reentered the room, her hips swaying towards him in a seductive motion. Her arms circled around his neck as she sat into his lap. She leaned in and planted a kiss on her enemy. Her hips wiggled with delight at the sudden spark when their lips touched.

Her lips were soft and tender and made slight movements down his neck as he began discarding her clothes.

With the clothes withdrawn and their naked bodies under the covers, she blew out the candle and proceeded.

Draco slept soundly that night, something that wasn't common among many wizards of their generation. In fact, he slept so soundly that he failed to notice the soft click of the door as his witch left the room.

It was just an hour later when he noticed the absence of his love, her warm body no longer pressed against his. His eyes opened and immediately shut as the bright light suddenly came into focus. Just as he regained his sight, he looked about the room for any sign of where she was.

Looking at the time along the wall, he knew exactly where the newly returned bookworm was.

_It was almost too good to be true_, he thought, as he left their room and back to Hogwarts.

No matter how much she tried, the thought of Draco's arms around her body was unforgettable. The way they danced , the way they touched, the way his lips felt on hers.

She walked towards the Great Hall doors, fidgeting with her robes slightly as she entered the doors.

Before she could step inside however, a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her back into the hall. She turned to face the one man she wanted to leave her thoughts, the one man she just wanted to forget. Draco.

"Hi," he managed to say.

"Hi, Draco."

They couldn't help the smile that crept along their faces. She eventually found out about the Calming Drought and where it had gone, it was the only explanation to her actions yesterday. But despite the effects of the potion, it didn't stop her from feeling what she had felt that night.

They stood across from each other and gazed into their eyes, a wordless conversation. Her friends called out to her from behind, Hermione looked back at them and back at Draco.

The look in her eyes told him everything. Everything Draco hoped would not be said, but knew it would come eventually.

She gave him a warm smile, before turning around and heading back to her friends, who greeted her with questionable looks.

Draco stood there for quite sometime. He knew all along it could never work, that fate had different plans for them.

He turned around and headed back to his room. If their love was real last night, why couldn't it be real now? Destiny had brought them together, destiny had made them meet on that street corner, it was all destiny's doing. Draco smiled and thought,_ if this was destiny's plans, then I guess we just have to see it through._


End file.
